1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device and method for setting a touch area, and more particularly to a touch device and method for identifying users to set a dynamically touch inactive area corresponding to a touch inactive area, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a touch device and an operation interface provided by its operating system are mostly presented by a touch screen. Users utilize the touch screen to send a control instruction in manners such as clicking, touching, and writing on the operation interface, to operate the touch device for executing program, inputting/outputting data, data frame presentation, connecting to network connection, and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, since users have different habits and gestures for holding a touch device 100, an operation interface 110 with a fixed format may not be applicable to each user. Moreover, when holding the touch device 100, some users may touch the operation interface 110 with their fingers or other parts habitually to start an execution program, a function or a touch event that the user currently does not intend to execute. It results in a waste of working time and system resources. A more serious circumstance is that, when the touch device 100 is connected with a remote servo device, an unwanted touch event may cause the touch device to transmit mistaken data to the servo device, and the servo device may easily store the mistaken data after obtaining it, or further generate or start a mistaken operating mechanism, resulting in loss of property or reputation that the unit of the device cannot predict or is difficult to recover, or need of additional costs to correct the data and redress the loss caused by the mistaken data. With respect to the situation that unwanted touch easily occurs, there are no proper solutions currently, and generally the only way is to avoid portions most unwanted touch occurs on the operation interface design. However, since each user has a different habit of using the touch device and a different manner of holding it, positions where unwanted touch easily occurs vary and situations resulting in operation errors cannot be generalized; besides, display areas of many touch devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet PCs) are quite small, so that the design of the operation interface of the device cannot coordinate with the habits of most users to avoid using all display areas where unwanted touch may occur. Hence, it is currently in need of a solution to prevent each user from generating unwanted touch or operation errors on the touch device.